


To The Left, Nitori

by romie



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, haru being a scheming devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romie/pseuds/romie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru in his effort to reduce competition</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Left, Nitori

Nitori suspects Haru’s frown to be perpetual. It doesn’t lift, ever, except maybe when he’s swimming and totally owning him in freestyle during interschool practices. Competing with Haru was thrilling initially, even in the premises of a swim practice, but after the umpteenth time, his victory streak is just rude.

His determination heightens slightly at Rin’s pat on his back.

“Yeah, you just keep trying, Ai,” Rin says. His tone might sound rather deprecating, but Nitori recognises the encouragement for what it is and beams in reply.

“Hai, senpai!”  

He jumps when Haru calls for him a moment later.

“Hai?”

“Rin, he-” Haru pauses, brows drawing closer as if in consideration and frown deepening almost expectedly. “He has my pet turtle in his pillow. Cut it open when he isn’t looking, understood?”

He isn’t exactly sure if Haru’s serious, though Haru’s not a man of humour, and his expression certainly displays so. It could be some intense rivalry game transpiring between Rin and Haru he’s never been told about.

_And he’s having me in on it!_

“H-Hai!”

“And also, I know for a fact that it really irks Rin when you call him Matsuoka-senpai. Try Rinrin.”

Nitori’s smile cuts high into his cheeks. “Ah, thank you so much for notifying me!”

Haru leaves right after. “Don’t mention it,” he says. “Remember to cut open his pillow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> well, the wiki said Rin's unable to sleep without his pillow, so can we just assume it's got some special little spot in Rin's heart?


End file.
